A Truth No One Will Accept
by Captain Caffy
Summary: A Girl is transported from 2007 to 1912....on the Titanic. She encounters the characters of the movie, and ironic mishaps occur. JackOC. Please read and review! T for language.
1. A Dream Come True

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything to do with the movie Titanic, or the ship and it's company. The closest I come to that is knowing someone who happens to have a piece of the titanic. Oh. And also, The lyrics in here are 'Choke on thos**

**Alright… so this is my first Titanic fanfiction…. Please review, all reviews are responded to and appreciated greatly. They also motivate me to write faster!!!**

"HALF SMOKED CIGARETTES AND YOU'RE THE TRASH, THAT INFEST MY SHEETS!" The girl screamed, floating through the hallway. "CAN'T MAKE A WIFE, OUT OF A WHORE, DON'T WANT YOUR SKIN ON ME!" She sang, standing on her tiptoes to see above the sea of heads. Her screams were gone unnoticed by everyone except for the couple of friends circled around her.

"Ava, I think you'd best be quieter." A brunette advised. Ava, the girl who had sung, shook her head.

"Naw, no one cares… or notices, actually." She said. Her blonde hair was lightly highlighted, and her tall stature kept her above those around her. Green eyes stared kindly or harshly at you, depending on her current mood. At the current moment they spun with happiness, though that feeling was soon to be crushed. Ava's shirt declared that she loved Peter, referring to Peter Pan. Ever since she had seen the movie 'Finding Neverland' she had become completely obsessed with the prospect of Neverland. The brunette sighed, opening her locker slowly. "What?" Ava asked, standing beside her. There was an odd thing about Ava… she spoke with a British accent, the only one in the school who did.

"Shut up, Ava!" Spoke a heavy blonde. Ava made a face of pure disgust.

"Are you making fun of me accent?" She asked, adding a small amount of Irish into her voice. The girl backed up a step. Ava smiled. "Don't make fun of souls who do not speak the same as you." She said, rather calmer. Ava had decided that for the rest of the school day, she would talk with a British accent. It was all to do with her rather large wanting to live in England. "Kelsey, where are we going next?" Ava asked, looking to the brunette next to her.

"Math." She said, grabbing a book from her locked and slamming it shut. Ava groaned, dropping to her knees. The heavy blonde laughed, and Ava slapped her hand.

"Did you know that our math teacher persecuted our Lord and Savior, Jesus Christ?" Ava asked, getting onto her feet.

"How do you know this, Ava?" The blonde asked. Ava winked at her.

"My dear Lexi, our beloved math teacher is old enough to have lived when Jesus walked this earth, and as we have decided she is not a Nazi, despite her Nazi calendar, and has instead persecuted Jesus Christ." Ava explained. Kelsey scoffed, but after that came laughter. The three proceeded to walk to Lexi and Ava's lockers. Ava grumbled about math the whole way to the lockers, and the entire way back. "Welcome to HELL!" Ava whispered as they entered the math room. She took her seat behind Sean and in front of Joey. The math teacher walked to the front of the room, smiling sadistically at the group of teenagers who obviously did not want to be in this place.

The math teacher seemed rather nice… in fact, the first time Ava saw her, she began to think that maybe all the stories everyone told about her were wrong…and then she spoke. Mrs. Yolles was her name, a horrible, ugly name that made everyone wince when the sounds reached their ears. Mrs. Yolles had a variety of nicknames, all acquired from previous students, and some that the class of this year had even created. Her appearance wasn't an eyesore, but once again it wasn't something you just couldn't take your eyes from. She was a _staggering_ three feet 11 inches, with a huge afro of wiry hair sticking out at all angles, making her about a foot taller. Ava had deduced that to make her hair appear as it did, Mrs. Yolles tied tufts of it to her bedroom wall every night when she slept, so in the morning it was as it always is. Her nose was very large and had a gigantic brown spot on the tip of it, right where her glasses rested. Her sternum and ribcage stuck out more than her breasts did, which by the way, were two small mounds…. Or they might have not been… depending on whether you think a AAA cup bra stuffed with two tissues counts as breasts or not. She usually wore a black leather vest, one that was always included whenever a student drew her. Pants that appeared to be so-lows showed off her _gorgeous_ sagging rear and shapeless legs. This lovely figure ended with socks and man-sandals. Along with all of this, the package came with gnarled hands and nails painted the color of either-

Blood red

Dried blood red

(Sometimes accompanied with sparkles), and a math-related pin that matched whatever color shirt she was wearing that day. Of course add in the drawling Brooklyn accent, and the most unkind personality available, and you have just created Mrs. Yolles. When the words 'Most unkind personality available' are used, they are not to be taken lightly or laughed about, as this statement is one hundred percent true. The woman had an honest moral hate for all things that invoked any kind of happy or cheerful emotion. One day, Ava had done her homework, and handed it in. The next day, Mrs. Yolles screamed to the class before hers' about how horrible and messy Ava's homework had been. She went to them and shoved it in their faces, asking 'IS THIS NEAT? I THINK NOT', before they had a chance to answer. She then paraded around, shouting 'LOOK HOW HORRIBLE AVA HART'S HOMEWORK IS!!' and the homework wasn't even messy. Students from that class had told Ava about the class that day, telling her that it was extremely embarrassing, and if Mrs. Yolles had been screaming at them, they would have ended up crying. Ava went to math the next period, and Mrs. Yolles did the same thing. Ava fought hard to keep her tears back… and succeeded. However, that day, at home, Ava was not able to do so as her mother asked her how her day was. Mrs. Yolles had been mean to Ava's mom at her conference too… and after her mother heard the story, she called Mrs. Yolles. She denied everything that had been said, saying that she had simply used Ava's paper as an example, and folded over the name. She then said that she was sorry that Ava was 'Sensitive towards that type of thing'. She also said that she would apologize. Ava's mother knew this was a lie, and of course… the apology never came, and now, three months later, the slightest hint of one had passed by months ago.

Mrs. Yolles had acquired nicknames, such as…

-The mole

-The Nazi

-One who Lives Underground

-The woman with only one ear (Although 'woman' is up for debate)

-The persecutor of Jesus Christ

-The Rat

-The Fat Whore

-One who wears Man-sandals.

Along with many others, too vulgar for this time.

Mrs. Yolles explained to the class their assignment, and as she retreated to her desk, Joey began to call her names. He would say them at a normal voice, not a whisper but not a yell.

"Mrs. Yolles, you're a whore." He accused. "You have no friends." He continued. The entire class sniggered, though Mrs. Yolles either didn't notice, or didn't care.

The class was let out after an hour of hell. The next one was English.

"ENGLISH!" Ava cheered, skipping three steps out of the classroom. Kelsey and Lexi smiled behind her, English was everyone's favorite class. The teacher, Mrs.Visneyi, was the best that any student had encountered. A kind and fair teacher, the class often had life-lesson talks, such as ones about financing and old books from 1773 and other off-topic things. As they entered the classroom, Ava saw two other friends, Kayla and Katie, at their desks on either side of her's. On each desk lay a book, facing upwards. It was to be their new reading book, when in time a project would be assigned about. Ava sat at her desk, picking up the book. The title shocked and amazed her. The words 'The Wreck of the Titan' sprung forward in bold, stark white lettering. The class was soon organized and Mrs. Visneyi stood before them all. After a class conversation about Tyler's lucky scarf and his girlfriend, the class was ready to begin.

"Now, who can tell me what this book is about?" Mrs. Visneyi asked. Ava's hand shot up in the air before she had even finished the question. "Ava." She said. Ava smiled.

"It's a fictional story of a steamship in 1898 that was the largest in the world at the time, and sunk after hitting an iceberg on her maiden voyage. Half the people on board died because of lack of lifeboats, and the whole accident was very avoidable." Ava summarized quickly. Mrs. Visneyi nodded.

"Yes, that's about it." She said with a smile. Ava began to realize how incredibly tired she was. She never got enough sleep, but it was usually enough to get her through the day… but today she seemed especially tired… so tired she could fall asleep that very moment… and that's just what she did.

Ava awoke what seemed like days later, and the thought that the teacher had just asked her a question burned through her mind. She hesitantly looked up, wincing at what she expected to see. However, her eyes were greeted with a pleasing array of cherry wood and plated gold leaf. The room was ornate, each detail carefully crafted to perfection. She lay on a four-poster bed, curtained with maroon velvet. The sheets were white and crisp, and the red comforter that covered them had the new-room scent. A polished table with a jewelry box atop stood before a mirror a few feet in front of bed. A dresser and two chairs were also littered about the room, each one completed with fine woodwork with not one error. Ava sat up, knowing she had seen this room before. Oh yes, she knew all about this room, every detail of it, but what it was or where she had seen it was completely unknown to her. Ava heaved herself off of the comfortable bed, walking placidly to the sitting room, adjoined to the bedroom. Green carpet, a table with various flowers, and many chairs were scattered carefully throughout the room. A door at the end of that room lead to an outdoor area, where green leafed plants adorned the area. Square glassless windows dotted the whole deck, and it stretched for what seemed like miles. When she looked out over the rail, the sparkling Atlantic could be seen below her. Ava heard a knock on her door and quickly ran through the sitting room to the door, opening it quickly. A small mousy-brown haired woman stood before her. She wore a navy blue dress with a white apron over it. Ava looked quizzically at the woman.

"Miss, we need to get you dressed!" The woman exclaimed, pushing her way through to Ava's new room. Ava followed her to the bedroom, where the woman opened a closet and pulled out a variety of materials, including the most beautiful sky blue dress. "Miss, please shed yourself of your clothes." The woman ordered.

"What? Excuse me, but, who are you?" Ava asked, peering at the woman.

"Why miss, I'm your maid, Amelia!" She explained, smiling.

"I have a maid?" Ava asked. Amelia nodded.

"Yes, of course. Now please…. Whatever that is you're wearing, I suggest you get it off so you may get ready for dinner." Amelia advised. Ava awkwardly took off her clothes, hiding behind a tapestry hanging from her bed. Amelia handed her a white dress of sorts and told her to put it on. Ava put on the confusing thing after some time, then found that the contraption was tied in the back by a innumerable series of laces. She backed out from the bed, looking sheepishly to Amelia.

"Could… could you please help me with this?" She asked, blushing. Amelia chuckled.

"Of course, miss! Did you expect to tighten and tie your corset yourself?" She asked, laughter caught in her voice. Amelia got behind Ava and pulled on the laces, causing the air in her lungs to quickly rush out of them, leaving her gasping. She continued to do this all the way down to the small of her back. Ava was left with barley a breath in her body, but looking skinnier than she had ever imagined she could have. She wondered if the shortness and lack of air was worth the slim figure she achieved. Amelia helped Ava get the dress over herself and her hair into an intricate wave of curls and buns. Ava's dress was a sky blue, lined with periwinkle hems. Lace flowed from the end of her sleeves, which stopped at the elbow, to her hands. A navy blue sash hung from around her neck and over her right arm. Small glass beads adorned the bottom half of the dress, and a small white sash was tied around her waist.

Amelia brought Ava to the mirror, letting her take a look at herself. Ava saw Amelia smile in the mirror.

"Thank you." Ava said, smiling at Amelia. Her gratitude came out quietly; her lungs could not gain the air to speak loudly. She thought of how she could never now scream the lyrics of a song at the top of her lungs. She was still confused with the whole situation, however. "Hey, Amelia, why am I here?" Ava asked. She thought that maybe if she knew why she was here she could figure out where she was without seeming too off-kilter.

"You're visiting your grandparents in New Hampshire, remember?" Amelia said, peering at Ava. She shook her head sadly.

"Oh yes Amelia, I am so sorry. I've had the most tiring day…" She said, resting her head on her hand.

"Go out on the boat deck, get some fresh air." Amelia advised, patting Ava's shoulder. Ava smiled at the kind woman.

"Okay. Thank you so much, Amelia. For everything." She added. Amelia smiled.

"Not a problem, miss." She said happily.

When Amelia had told Ava go out onto the boat deck, she admitted that she was a bit surprised. She had seen the ocean before, yes, but her mind had never really computed that she was on a ship. However, Ava tried to cover up this lack of knowledge by simply smiling and nodding, something that often worked well.

Ava left her cabin in an odd sort of manner, she snuck out, though she herself was unsure of the exact reason, she was free to do as she wished, yet she still snuck from her own room. The hallways were lit well, with beautiful white walls and golden railings for one to lean on if support was needed. The hallway was rather deserted, although all the way to the left was a large opening and people could be seen. Ava decided that since there were life forms there, that would be the best place to go, although she necessarily didn't want to meet anyone or have to speak at all. Her footsteps echoed throughout the empty hallway until her heeled shoes made the click-clack sound on the wooden floor of this new room. An absolutely astounding staircase lead upwards and downwards before her. On the other side of the room, the elaborately carved wall had a brass 'B' on it, and the word 'Deck' below that. So she was on the B deck of a ship. She figured that A would be the next level, and after that would be the open deck. She began the climb up the wooden stairs to A deck, where the masterpiece that was the grand staircase awaited her. The stairs were split in two, and each went a different way, one to the left, the other to the right. Where the staircases separated, there was a maiden beneath a clock, a huge monster of a clock, with stark roman numerals beaming for everyone to see. Around the figure were many designs and various patterns, one which Ava took to be a wave. At the end railing at the beginning of the staircase was a cupid statue, looking lovingly onto all of the passerby.

Ava noticed that while in this area, she got smiles from the ladies and a few nods from the men. She tried to smile back as often as possible, but the beauty of the room took her ability to register events away. And of course there was the ever nagging thought of knowing the place. She was now certain she had seen this… though where the idea escaped her.

Here eyes traveled to the dome overhead, and then to the doors beneath it. She decided that the doors would lead to the outside. She pushed through the thick barriers, her body eating the sunlight that was bestowed upon her as soon as she exited the grand staircase. The sun was just setting, casting an orange glow on everyone that had come out to witness the wonderful sight. She found an empty spot on the railing and proceeded to look about. The ship was humungous, reaching from one end of her eyesight to the other. The whole of the ship looked familiar, and the feeling of knowing that she could not shake was really starting to get to her. A man with dark brown hair walked up beside her.

"So, you're enjoying it so far?" He asked. After a moment of hesitation, Ava realized he was speaking to her.

"Oh yes, she is such a beauty." Ava said, still in awe. The man nodded.

"Yes, the Titanic really is the grandest ship on the seas." He agreed. Ava only just stopped herself from repeating the name of the ship. Something seemed to smack her in the face, and finally the knowing feeling was gone…. Of course she remembered this place… it was her dream.

**A/N- Yes, this chapter is a bit dull and ill-written, and you haven't met many characters…. But the next chapter will be much better, I promise! Oh yes, and mrs. Yolles is my math teacher, and she did those things to me… I couldn't help but put them in here. Please review!**


	2. Meeting

**Second chapter. I'm aiming for improvements in this one. Please review and tell me if you like it or not, what you'd like to see, or what I should improve on!**

Ava walked briskly into the Grand Staircase, hurrying up the steps, almost tripping on a few. As she reached the top she looked over the rail, observing the scene before her. She looked at all the people in horror. Ava took a deep breath, trying to calm herself.

As soon as the initial shock was over, excitement began to wash over Ava. She looked at the railing with renewed interest, admiring the detail and craftsmanship of the woodworkings. Regaining her composure, she slowly descended down the steps, walking outside once more. Fewer people crowded the deck now that the sun had set and an evening chill had set in. Her mind still did not fully realize the situation. She walked in a daze forward, until she was awakened by the cold metal of a railing hitting into her stomach. This seemed to wake her, and she looked around wildly. No one seemed to be around, and she saw the towering 62 foot funnel before her. She then let out a wild screech, running to the funnel and wrapping her arms around as much of it as she could. The cold of the funnel stung her, but she continued to embrace it, jumping up and down while doing so. She ran from the funnel and down a short flight of steps, and to the right, sprinting as fast as possible in a dress to the stern of the ship. Parts of her bun began to free themselves, flying behind her. Another screech emitted from her mouth as she ran to the lower part of the stern deck. She looked at all of the things around her, the cranes, the benches, the funnels and other ship equipment, and let out yet another scream. As she began to calm down, she realized she didn't know what to do next. This had been her dream, what she had always wished to do…. But what she was to do next was a complete and utter confusion. What to do while on Titanic? Soon her body began to discover how cold it truly was. She however climbed the steps to the very end of the stern deck, looking out to the water, 60 feet below her. She giggled drunkenly, dancing around the cranes and light poles. She picked a particular one and grasped it with one hand and began to swing around it madly. She looked up and spotted a large pole reaching to the stars. She screeched as she picked up her dress and ran to it, grinning wildly as she noticed the ratlines. Giddily, she climbed them until she was almost at the top.

"I WIN!" She screamed, throwing one hand out to the wind. As she began to calm down, the night itself quieted. She looked down at the deck fifty feet below her and saw a woman sitting sentimentally on a bench, and behind her was a man. The woman seemed awfully sad, and the man seemed intent on watching the woman be awfully sad. Ava climbed down the rigging, walking to the woman's side.

"Hello." She said, looking down at the redhead. The woman looked up at her, her eyes filled with tears.

"Oh, hello." She said, sniffling a bit.

"May I?" Ava asked, motioning to the bench. The woman nodded. "I'm Ava." She said with a smile. The woman smiled back weakly.

"Rose." She said.

"Nice to meet you, Rose." Ava said, leaning back against the bench. "Dastardly cold, eh?" She asked, trying to make light conversation. Rose nodded.

"Yes, I suppose it is."

"I'd rather be home in Florida, you know?" Ava said. At this, Roses' head lifted.

"Florida?" She asked. Ava nodded.

"Gold 'Ol Florida. I live in West Palm Beach. It's awesome, every winter millions of horses come down to compete, and they're so pretty… I wish I could have one of them." She said, absentmindedly twirling a loose lock of hair around her finger.

"It's warm there?" Rose asked.

"Oh yes of course! 80's, 90's…" She said. Rose's face turned to one of complete shock.

"But everything would burn! 80, 90… Oh dear, Ava, I can't believe you aren't fried now!" Rose exclaimed.

"Fried?" Ava asked. "I only get tan…" She said warily. The man behind them chuckled, walking up to them.

"I believe she means Celsius." He said with a wink. The man had blonde hair and deep blue eyes, which totally swept Ava off her feet, but she could not contain her giggle when she saw his… suspenders. Her giggles ran madly through the ship, causing her to fall off the bench and onto the deck. As Ava regained her composure, she sat back on the bench, then turning to Rose.

"Then about 30 or 40 degrees." She said, still giggling slightly. The man smiled and nodded his head. Soon the two women turned to face the man.

"I'm Ava!" She shouted, smiling wide.

"Rose Dewitt Bukater." Rose said with a polite smile.

"Jack Dawson." The man said, rocking back and forth on his heels.

**A/N- Yes it's short, but I'm at a lack of motivation.**

**Thanks for all the reviews guys! I appreciate them so much!!!**

**Please review again. :D**


End file.
